mmechafandomcom-20200215-history
Mecha and Monsters from Goshogun
The following is a list of the many mecha and monsters from the 1981 anime series Demon of Warring States Goshogun. Good Thunder Team Goshogun *'Height': 52.5 meters *'Weight': 1080 tons *'Flight Speed': Mach 23.2 *'Power Source': Beamlar *'Components': King Arrow, Jack Knight, and Queen Rose *'Weapons': **'Cosmo Beam:' Energy beams from the eyes. **'Holster Beam': Energy beams from the hips. **'Chest Beam': GoShigun can fire a very strong beam from it's chest. **'GoSaber': A forked sword. **'GoSaff': An ax on a staff. **'Space Bazooka': An extremely powerful energy cannon that can destroy fleets in one hit. **'GoFlash': Energy arrows from the back capable of targeting enemies across a planet. This can also be converted into an extremely powerful energy beam. After being enhanced with more beamlar these can give free will to machinery, often causing violent ones to self destruct. **'Beamler Field': Aforce field to protect itself from enemy attacks. Good Thunder A gigantic ship that uses Beamlar to teleport across the Earth. It could only hold five people at a time despite its immense size and was armed with defense turrets and missiles, but were rarely ever used. Upon absorbing more beamlar Good Thunder was capable of destroying the entire solar system if it received enough damage until the end of the series. Tri-Three *'Height': 23 meters *'Weight': 135 tons A robot that could divide into three fighters and was only armed with missile launchers in the shoulders. Docooga Crime Syndicate Directive Ships Three airships used by Docooga's three commanders (Bundle, Cuttnal, and Kernagul), all of which are armed with machine guns, missiles, and a laser cannon. These ships usually transport destroids and have a crew composed of android soldiers called Snipers. Snipers are capable of using speedboat-like aerial fighters called Impactors to defend the directive ships although they are only armed with lasers from their back fins. In episode 20 the directive ships were capable of space flight in Earth's orbit. Destroids *'Tester Robo': Appears in episode 2. Powers include an electric head laser, a 6-tube missile launcher in each pectoral, scanners, and flight. *'Debiza': Appears in episode 4. Power include flight, eight ensnaring tentacles each armed with a missile launcher, a cannon hidden in the nose, and laser resistant armor. *'Interception Robots': Appear in episode 5. Powers include flight, lasers from the eye, and launchable fists on wires *'Castler': Appears in episode 5. Powers include flight, three head horns, abdomen homing missiles, and an ax. *'Dogave': Appears in episode 6. Powers include flight, a pair of 6-tube rocket launchers on the front, an 8-tube rocket pod in each wing, and six laser cannons in the lower section. *'Fire Muscat': Appears in episode 7. Powers include flight, dividing into balls, and a tail blade. *'Scratchers': Appear in episode 8. Powers include flight, a pair of launchable claws, a frontal electric laser, an underside drill., and an energy cannon under each rear fin. *'Diamond Mine Guardian': Appears in episode 9. Powers include flight and pelvis missiles. *'Chandela': Appears in episode 10. Powers include flight, dual wing turbines that fire energy beams and can detach, underside crystal blades, electric surges, and a needle that fires lasers in the underside. *'Guerilla Robots': Appear in episode 11. Powers include swimming, eye and tail lasers, and anti-metal acid upon self destructing. *'Scorpia': Appear in episode 11. Powers include flight, bladed legs, and a tail napalm gun designed to plant bombs. *'Docuum': Appears in episode 13. Powers include flight, a mouth laser, a pair of 9-tube missile launchers in the torso, a pair of energy cannons on each side of the body, four clawed limbs that constrict upon detachment, and a pair of drills in each retractable limb. *'Spectrum': Appears in episode 14. Powers include flight, an underside searchlight that analyzes machines, gatling gun arms, a pelvis flamethrower, and electric surges. *'Zyclone': Appears in episode 15. Powers include burrowing, a sword stored on the back, energy balls from the fists, and energy rings from the hands. *'Missile Warrior': Appears in episode 18. Powers include flight, head lasers, a 5-tube rocket launcher for each hand, and a pair of missiles in the abdomen. *'Datsuma': Appears in episode 19. Powers include flight, swimming, and a torso heat beam. *'Disc Bion': Appears in episode 21. Powers include flight, underside capture rings that absorb teleportation energy, four internal capture claws, and a body tractor beam. *'Doshard': Appears in episode 22. Powers include flight, forehead beams, and heat resistant armor. Was given a double sided lance called the Dosherval in the Super Robot Wars games. *'Gonagurl': Appears in episode 23. Powers include flight, a Nagurl Bazooka on the back, and electric eye lasers. Was given a Nagurl Saber in the Super Robot Wars games. *'Turn Flasher': Appears in episode 25. Powers include levitation, beamlar absorption, and firing lasers from its core that can control machines. *'Godneros': Appears at the end of the final episode, but never activated. Appeared in Super Robot Wars games.